Alexandra Lupin and the Boy who Lived
by Snowgirl742
Summary: This is a side story begin before Harry was even born. Remus had a drunk one night stand months before and hasn't hear anything from her until an owl find him telling that his unborn child is about to be born. Will Remus be cut out to be a father? Or will he turn his back on her to be raised by someone else? This is not a Harry Potter falls in love with my character story
1. The Daughter of R J Lupin

(This is based off the book not the movie. I do not own any of the characters beside my own)

Remus Lupin was out having a drink with his two best friends, James and Sirius on an early June night when a Short-eared Owl flew straight into the pub toward him. Remus raised an eyebrow at the owl who simply stared at him on the table in front of him, waiting for the man to take the important letter on its leg. Sirius and James elbowed him on his sides to get him to get the letter from the owl. "Maybe it's your dear Kimberly Figg," he teased him causing Remus to blush slightly recalling what happened last time he saw her. He took the letter from the owl that flew off after the letter was taken off. He opened it and read the message his face going pale from the words that he hadn't thought would happened. James and Sirius seeing his expression on his face read over his shoulders. "Well we better go see her now shouldn't we?" James finally said after a long silence, "I'll go get Lily and meet you at the hospital" he added paying the bill and leaving to get his wife.

Remus slowly got up with Sirius and headed outside of the bar and vanishing with a loud crackling noise before reappearing into St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Remus went up to the front desk. "Umm… Excuse me but where is Figg, Kimberly's room?" he asked in a nervous tone not believing that somewhere in this hospital was a child being born that a drunk one night stand had cause only seven short months before. The healer looked up at him seeing his nervousness before looking up the information for him. "Ms. Figg's having her baby on the first floor in room one hundred and sixty-three," the healer told him with a small smile "Are you the father?" she added warmly. He nodded wordlessly before Sirius asked "Why is she having her baby on the Creature-Induced Injuries floor?" The healer's smile disappeared before replying "The child seems to have special need of the floor." Remus when pale again realizing his genes had passed to his newborn child, he looked at Sirius who knew what he was thinking. "I'll wait here for James and Lily while you go see Kimberly" he stated as Remus nodded helplessly and when to the first floor to find the room.

He knocked on the door hearing a cry of pain before the door opened with a female healer looking at him, "Are you the father?" Before he could answer the question Kimberly cried out again in pain from a contraction, "Yes he is the father" she answered when the pain subsided and motioned for him to come over to her side. He walked over closing the door behind him, "Umm… Hey Kimberly….Ummm…. why didn't you tell me that you were having my child before now?" He looked at her lying in the hospital bed with a slightly larger stomach then he remembered from the months before. She sighs closing her eyes a moment before answering him, "I didn't know how to tell you and I didn't find out until I was already 20 weeks along" he looked at her in surprised. "But aren't you very early for it was only like seven months ago," he asked think there should be at least two more months. The healer answered him, "The baby growth rate is faster than a normal child, who makes us believe it's not a normal magical child." Remus looked at the healer before looking at the woman who had months ago told him she didn't want a relationship with him because of what he was. Kimberly breathed loudly as pain started again. The healer reacted as if it was time for the unborn child to make an appearance.

An hour and possible broken hand later a screaming baby girl was born at 8 pounds, 6 ounces. Kimberly was offered the baby but she rejected to hold the child, "Remus, I don't want her and if you don't either she will go to an orphanage" Remus looked shock that a mother would quickly give up her child without even looking at her. "I'll hold her," he said being handed a bundle of bright pink blanket looking down at the cutest baby in the world that looked up at me in bright blue eyes that her mother had given her. "Kimberly, I'll raise her for I don't see why you would give up her before even looking at her" Remus stated carefully swinging back and forth cooing his daughter. Just as he said those words in came an older woman that looked to be Kimberly's mother coming over looking at the child I held. "Oh my, she is beautiful isn't she?" I smiled at the woman knowing she would have made her daughter give the child to her if I didn't want her. "I'm Remus Lupin, this cutie's father" he said proudly as his best friends and Lily walked into the room. "Nice to meet you, I'm Arabella Figg, Kimberly's mother and now this little one's grandmother," she answered with a small smile. Lily quickly taking the baby from me and cooing her sweetly, "What's her name Remus?" He looked surprise not knowing what to name his newborn daughter. "I haven't come up with a name yet..." he admitted before starting to think of one as the Healer walked in telling the group including Mrs. Figg, that she was going to take them to a different room sense the mother didn't want anything to do with her baby. "Wait, Mother aren't you here to see me?" called Kimberly but was only answered by the door closing.

The room they were now in was smaller and had a painting of a famous healer a small name plate underneath it. Remus and the group started bouncing names off until the painting spoke, "Why not name her Alexandra after myself?" Everyone looked at the painting letting the name settle in the room. Sirius, who was currently holding the baby girl, said, "Well, what do you think little pup? Do you like the name Alexandra?" The baby responded by turning into a small brown puppy with blonde markings. Everyone gasped in amazement and a healer was brought in to explain what just happened. The healer smiled at the puppy and ran a few simply tests, "Well she is a rare case. Baby girl Lupin here is a class B werewolf which is rare and unheard of before today." The healer tried explaining as she turned back into a baby, "She is an animagus it seems unlike normal werewolves. She will be able to transform at her own will along with the full moon." James smiled, "Geez Remus, she's only half an hour old and already an animagus" Remus smiled at his friends before the painting interrupted the group again, "But she still doesn't have a name to go along with her remarkable abilities so why not name her Alexandra?" Sirius rolled his eyes, "Well I think she liked it and we could always call her Lexi for short." Lily spoke up as everyone once again was quiet, "I think Alexandra Sophia Lupin might be the perfect name for her." Remus smiled at the full name for it sounded well put together, "Alexandra Sophia Lupin has a nice ring to it. But I don't have any baby things to prepare for her at my house" Remus realized looking at his daughter. Lily smiled at him, "Well I can help you buy some baby things and set up her room while James and Sirius watch her for you." James and Sirius looked at each other as if Lily just said they could have sex with each other. Mrs. Figg laughed, "I'll watch my granddaughter and you, four deals with her new bedroom for those two look like they have enough muscle to paint her room the muggle way while Remus and this young woman shop." Alexandra fell into a deep sleep not knowing who her first best friend would be in little over a month. She didn't know yet that her mother had given her up simply because she was born a werewolf. Nor did she know that this wouldn't be the last person to judge her because of this fact. Neither did she know that somewhere that her new name was being added to a long list of first years that wouldn't be attending Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry for another eleven years.

Hope you enjoy my first chapter ^_^


	2. A Wolf with a Letter

(A/n For her letter I tried very hard to mimic the exact text of and font so please no hate mail for things I couldn't help if you are one of those people that will go look up how J.K. Rowling wrote her Hogwarts letters and it won't let me keep my different font so I'm sorry for your disappointment)

A quick eleven years had passed sense Remus had received the letter telling him the birth of his daughter had passed. Losing both, James and Lily when You-Know-Who killed them and tried killing their son, Harry, shortly followed by Sirius being send to jail for killing Peter. Leaving Remus to raise his daughter with a lot of help of her grandmother, where by chance Alexandra had met Harry Potter becoming _secret friends_ for Harry's aunt and uncle didn't like him having fun of any kind.

Alexandra had grown up as her father's little pup, she was still sleeping in the room that James and Sirius had painted into a beautiful forest scene with each wall showing one of the animals hiding that made Remus' life better at school. She was currently sleeping curled up in a ball as a small shaggy dark brown, with blonde marking on her hind legs, the tip of her tail and tip of her right ear, wolf moving her front paws in front of her face to block out the small ray of sunlight that brushed against her face. A knock on the door woke her up. "Alexandra, time to wake up" her father's voice calmly say poking his head into the room laughing slightly at the sight of wolf instead of a young girl. The wolf raised her head to look up at her father wagging her long dark brown tail slightly. "Can you please transform into a human or I'm feeding you dog food for breakfast," he teased as she quickly changed back into normal after looking down at herself unknowing she had transformed at all.

"Sorry dad, I must have transformed in my sleep again. Though on a side note, good morning Dad" she smiled cutely at her father getting a hug as a reward. Remus didn't think he would have been cut out for being the father to for a little werewolf, but now he couldn't see his life without Alexandra. But that most likely can be said by most parents. Alexandra got out of bed going straight to the calendar on the wall, taking out a muggle sharpie and crossing out yesterday making today June 3rd, Alexandra's eleventh birthday. She smile grew at the sight of the date before turning to her father. "Has my letter come yet?" she asked barely able to contain her excitement for she wanted to know that she followed her parents' magical abilities instead of her grandmother's Squib nature.

"Not yet, but maybe after breakfast the mail will come," Remus reassured his daughter before adding "What would you like this morning birthday girl?" his smile was nothing compared to Alexandra's huge grin for she loved that she could have anything she wanted for meals for today. "Oh I almost forgot your grandmother wants you to come visit this afternoon, she has Harry today" he mentioned as he stood up from his daughter's bed.

Alexandra smiled again though she didn't particularly like looking at the cat's her grandmother bred for a living with Harry, but who knows maybe they could go out shopping or to a park just to mix it up. "Can I please have toast with jam, pastries, fresh orange juice, porridge, sausage, scrambled egg, streaky and back bacon, grilled mushrooms and tomatoes please?" she asked sweetly Remus smiled at his daughter's appetite though she was far from fat for it was just a common thing for her wolf side to be needing more food as the full moon came closer. Alexandra was a taller than average with a slender, but muscular form. Her eyes were a brighter blue then they had been when she was born, her hair a lot like his own but having a red hue and a bit more wavy like her mother. Remus when downstairs to start cooking his daughter's "feast" as his daughter got ready for breakfast.

Alexandra walked downstairs to the smell of her birthday breakfast as she entered the kitchen a large horned owl flew through the window landing on her shoulder with a small hoot as it stuck its leg out for her. She smiled at the owl as she took the letter off, "Well good morning to you too" the owl hooted again landing on one of the chairs as if it might want some toast or bacon which Alex gave it some feeling it need a small snack before it flew back to Hogwarts. She looked at the front of the letter which was addressed in green ink:

Ms. A. Lupin

The Forest painted bedroom

Twilight Manor

Wallingford

Oxfordshire

She turned it over seeing the Hogwarts seal before carefully opening the letter so as not to break the seal, pulling out three pieces of paper as she read the first page aloud.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Lupin,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Alexandra reread the letter a couple of times just to make sure she didn't believe that it was finally here after years of waiting and dreaming about going to Hogwarts. Her father smiled to himself as he grilled the mushrooms and fired the tomatoes. He was equally excited that his daughter was going to start at Hogwarts in only little less than two months away. "Put your letter aside and come wash your hands breakfast will be done in a minute," he told her thinking about when he should plan to take her shopping. He noticed she was reading a smaller letter that he didn't recall getting in his first letter when he was going to Hogwarts. "What's that Sweetheart?" he asked putting the tomatoes and mushrooms on a plate before going behind her to read a letter that looked like Hagrid's handwriting.

**Dear Alexandra Lupin,**

**If you wouldn't mind waiting on getting your school supplies until July 31****st**** for I'm taking Harry shopping. I'm sure he would like to know that he already has a friend at Hogwarts.**

**Happy Birthday by the way,**

**Rubeus Hagrid**

Alexandra looked up at her father, "Who is this Rubeus Hagrid? And how does he know Harry?" she saw her father smirk at her before answering her question, "You will see, but I guess you're waiting until Harry's birthday for your Hogwart's supplies shopping trip." Alexandra smiled before starting to eat her breakfast again as her mind wandered about what this person was like, how he knew about her, if Harry would soon learn her secret, and how he knew Harry the boy who lived.


	3. Diagon Alley

(A/N This chapter has J.K. Rowling's words like she wrote it just adding my own character and other small additions to the beloved text of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone and all the other books as the series grows so will Alexandra)

The two months went by slowly at first as she counted down the days until July 31st and the day she could wish Harry happy birthday. Her heart sank at the thought this Hagrid person would ruin her first friendship if he let it slipped that she wasn't what she seemed. She calming reminded herself that Harry wouldn't judge her because she was half wolf; for she had told him once that she was a werewolf, but he had taken it more as a joke than her being serious. She hoped she wouldn't lose her only friend from fear that she was a monster.

Alexandra woke early on the morning of the last day of July. She had decided what happened would be the right choice even if she was to feel alone on the first day of school. She heard tapping at her bedroom window, which was the result of a small grey owl that had a letter attached to its leg. "Strange… I don't normally get mail this early must be a letter from Hagrid telling me when to meet him today" she murmured aloud to herself as she opened the window. The owl swooped into the room flying around the room before landing on the desk with its leg sticking out for her to take the letter. Alexandra quickly took the letter from its leg as it flew back out the window. She read the rather rough handwriting of Hagrid.

**Dear Alexandra,**

**We will be taking the muggle route to the Leaky Cauldron.**

**Please meet us around 10 o'clock. Cannot wait to meet you properly.**

**Hagrid**

**P.S. Bring your school supply list with you.**

Alexandra smiled before going to get ready for her shopping trip. When she was ready she when downstairs to see her father drinking a cup of coffee while reading the newspaper. Next to him was a tea cup out with a tea bag already in the cup for her. "Good morning, Dad" she beamed as he looked up at her. "Morning Darling, you're up early this morning. What time are you meeting Hagrid and Harry?" he asked her setting down his paper to look at her. "I'm meeting them at 10, but I was going to head out early to take a look at a nearby muggle book shop" she told him for she was interested in muggle's point of view on different events. "Already running low on books? My goodness how much of a bookworm you are… Though I can't really talk sense I was also at your age. Do you want me to come with you, for I can get off wor…?" He asked before being interrupted. "Dad, you rarely get work because of what we are, don't worry I'll be fine with going with Hagrid and Harry today. Just worry about yourself and have a great day" she smiled at him which made it pretty hard for Remus to say no to his daughter. He went over to the stove and brought the kettle over to the table pouring the hot water into the tea cup for her. She sat down at the table waiting for the tea bag to turn the hot water a light brown before taking it out and squeezing the little bit of liquid from it. Her father sat back down and started to do the crossword with his daughter. It was a normal morning in the Lupin household. They were two of a kind, both with a thirst for knowledge and making it in a world that could be much greater if people only opened their eyes to the possibilities of werewolves not being dangerous and could make the world just a little bit better if given the chance.

A few hours later Alexandra was sitting in the Leaky Cauldron at quarter past nine waiting for Hagrid and Harry to show up. She thought about going to the muggle side of London and actually go buy some new muggle books to past the time when the door opened wide letting a giant man who had to stoop under the doorframe to even enter the pub. Alexandra was in a far corner watching the man that caught most of the place's attention with people waving to the giant. She hear Tom, the bartender, call out to the man, "The usual, Hagrid?" Her eyes widen at the fact this was Hagrid, the man she was suppose to meet. She stood up and started walking over when she heard him reply to Tom. "Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," he clapped his great hand on the small and skinny boy next to him with the wild black hair and broken glasses. She smiled at her best friend, who had yet to see her as Tom gasped at the sight. "Good Lord," he said as he peered at Harry for a better look, "is this – can this be -?"

The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent. Alexandra knew what would happen next so she turned around and let the pub go crazy as she when to get another pumpkin juice from Tom before he when to most likely shake Harry's hand also. Tom continued his thought with "Bless my soul," he whispered, "Harry Potter . . . what an honor." Tom hurried out from behind the bar, rushing Harry seizing his hands with most likely tears in his eyes. "Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back." Harry looked like he didn't know what to say with everyone staring at him. Alexandra knew she wouldn't be getting her drink or to Hagrid and Harry for a while so she just sat back down and waited for the whole pub to get done shaking hands with him before she could talk to them.

She heard Hagrid's voice over the commotion, "Professor Quirrell!" Alexandra looked from her seat to see a pale younger man over by Hagrid and Harry with a nervous air about him. "Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts." Alexandra couldn't hear the Professor's reply over the crowd even with her keen hearing. All she saw was him grasp Harry's hand like everyone else had and talk a little more before the other people in the bar pushed Quirrell away to get to Harry. It took about ten minutes for it to finally calm down enough for Hagrid to make himself heard, "Must get on – lots ter buy. Come on, Harry" He said before remembering something and turning towards Tom. "Tom, you haven't seen a young girl in here waiting for someone, have you?" Alexandra moved through the crowd with shift steps as if she was dancing. Tom replied to Hagrid's question, "Yes, a young girl was in here before you arrived she must have left with the commotion…" Alexandra was in plain sight now. "Alexandra? What are you doing here?" Harry gasped when he saw her. Hagrid smiled, "Hello, Miss Lupin glad you could make it." Hagrid turned towards Harry, "Harry, I invited her so she can get her supplies also." Harry nodded before looking at Alexandra, "So you're a witch, why didn't you tell me?" he asked her with slightly sadden eyes. "I wasn't allowed to tell you until your aunt and uncle told you the truth. I'm sorry Harry." She said in a small voice before whispering, "Happy birthday Harry," she smiled cutely like a puppy did when it was in trouble.

Hagrid put a gentle hand on both of their backs to lead them towards the entrance to Diagon Ally which was a small walled courtyard with a trash can and a few weeds. Hagrid grinned at Harry. Alexandra smirked at Harry also. "Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh – mind you, he's usually tremblin'." Alexandra added, "Well mister superstar, can I have your autograph" she teased him causing him to smile a little before Harry asked Hagrid, "Is he always that nervous?"

"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience. . . . They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag – never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject – now where's me umbrella?" Alexandra looked at Hagrid with a raised eyebrow about the umbrella topic before seeing a pink umbrella as Hagrid counted bricks above the trash can like she had seen her father do a few times before. She looked over to Harry who looked like he had more questions than a tree has leaves. "Three up . . . two across . . ." Hagrid muttered. "Right, stand back, you two."

He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella. The brick he had touched quivered – it wriggled – in the middle, a small hole appeared – it grew wider and wider – a second later they were facing the entrance to Diagon Alley. "Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley." Alexandra couldn't help smirking, "That never fully gets old to see, does it Hagrid?" she asked while almost laughing at Harry's amazement. They stepped through the entrance way of the brick archway before it went back to being a solid wall.

It was a remarkably sunny day that shone brightly off a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Alexandra was doing the math of how much her whole school supplies list would cost without getting fully secondhand items, for her grandmother had started a vault just for her with half of her profits from her cat breeding business. Alexandra wasn't listening to what Hagrid had said to Harry as they head towards Gringotts at the end of the road. Though her eyes did look at the brand new Nimbus Two Thousand that was in the display window at the Quidditch store, Alexandra smiled at the thought of getting her own broom if she got good enough grades this school year.

They had reached the snowy white building of Gringotts that towered over the whole alley. Its huge bronze doors could easily be the size of four Hagrids stack on top of each other, next to the door was a goblin in a scarlet and gold uniform. She hear Hagrid whisper to Harry, "Yeah, that's a goblin," as they walked up the white stone steps towards him. The goblin was about a head and a half shorter then Alexandra, who was half a head taller than Harry. Her height might have to do with being a werewolf or the fact that her father was quite tall himself or maybe both. The goblin bowed as they walked inside. Now they faced the second pair of doors that were silver this time, with the words engraved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Like I said, yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," Hagrid told them though it seem like he was mainly talking to Harry. A pair of goblins bowed as they passed through the silver doors into the marble lobby of Gringotts. "Alexandra, do you have your key with you and what number is your vault?" Hagrid asked her causing her to jump a little from her own thoughts. "Yes I have my key on me," she replied pulling out her key from her pocket showing a small silver key on a muggle key ring with a few other normal sized keys that looked to be made of a brass iron compound, "My vault is…. I believe vault's number seven hundred and forty-two." Hagrid nodded in approvable as they waited in line for a free goblin to see them. Alexandra could hear a slight whisper from some nearby goblins as they weight gems and gold, but the language was hard to make out which was most likely gobbledygook if anything.

"Morning," said Hagrid to the first free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's and Miss Alexandra Lupin's safes." Alexandra started to take the key off her key ring. "You have their keys, sir?" the goblin asked Hagrid in a proper tone. "Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose as Alexandra stared at them for a moment feeling an animal sense coming over herself at the sight of the dog biscuits before shaking her head and holding up her silver key for the goblin as Hagrid said at last, "Got it," holding up the tiny gold key next to Alexandra's hand. The goblin looked at them closely.

"That seems to be in order." The goblin said moving one of the biscuits to write something down. "An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen." The goblin read the letter carefully. "Very well," he said, handing back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults, Griphook! But Miss Lupin's vault is in a different section of Gringotts, so she will have to go with someone else, Gornuk!"

Gornuk and Griphook walked over to them and after a quick word in gobbledygook, Gornuk started leading her to the furthest left of the lobby. Alexandra called back to Hagrid and Harry, "I will meet you, two outside on the steps," before she caught up with Gornuk who was waiting for her. They walked into the one of the many stone passageways of Gringotts that was lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downwards with only a small railway tracks. Gornuk put two of his long fingers in his mouth and whistled for the cart. Alexandra was slightly jealous for she couldn't whistle like that. "Gornuk, could you show me how to whistle like that?" she asked as the cart rolled over to them. Gornuk gave her a small smirk that was rare for goblins, "You want to learn how to whistle?" he asked her as he helped her inside the cart before jumping in himself. "Yes, can you please show me?" Gornuk thought about it as the cart drove downwards gaining speed. Gornuk turned towards her as he started showing her how to whistle sense it was such a strange request. Gornuk saw the problem with her whistling and corrected as cold air rush past them as they made their way down deep under London. By the time the cart stopped in front of her vault she was only able to get a small sound out, "Well you might learn how to whistle, but it might take some time," was all Gornuk told her as they got out of the vault and opened her vault.

As the vault's door open all she saw was a silver smoke that blocked her view before she saw a vault full of Sickles and Knuts and a few gold Galleons. She piled them into a bag knowing that she would need a few second hand supplies in the school years to come, but right now she was sure that she could afford everything on her school list plus a cat or owl if there was enough money in her bag and if not her grandmother was due for a new litter of kittens soon so she could just ask for one of those.

They got back inside the cart and continued the lesson of whistling which by the end of one wild cart ride turned out helpful for she could actually call a cart on her own which made Gornuk give her a small smile. "Thank you, Gornuk for the whistling lessons and for taking me down to my vault. Have a nice day and hopefully we can meet again next time at Gringotts," she told him with a smile of her own before going out on to the steps to wait Hagrid and Harry. Which didn't take long before they were stepping out into the bright sunlight, "How was your trip?" she asked playfully, but then saw how green Hagrid was from the cart ride. "Might as well get yer uniforms," said Hagrid nodding towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up at the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." Harry and Alexandra entered Madam Malkin's shop without Hagrid.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. "Hogwarts, dears?" she asked, when Harry started to speak, "Got the lot here – another young man being fitted up just now, in fact." In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin called a third younger looking witch, in what sound like French, before she put Harry to stand next to the boy while Alexandra stood next to Harry. Slipping a long black robes over her head, and began pin it to the right length. The French speaking witch was trying to tell Alexandra something in fast French which was hard to follow.

"Hello," said the boy next to Harry, "Hogwarts, too?" Alexandra didn't feel like answering stupid questions from the strange boy so she just continued to try to make sense of the French that the woman was speaking.

"Yes," Harry answered and the boy looked over at Alexandra for a moment expecting her to answer also, but gave up after a moment.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy in a bored, drawling voice, it hit a tone that would of cause Alexandra to growl if she wasn't getting pinned in robes and soon her under uniform. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." Alexandra laughed at the thought of this boy not getting caught with a new broom in his truck. The witch pinning her thought she had tickled her by mistake, but Harry gave her a look knowing somehow that she was laughing at the boy next to him.

"Have _you_ got your own broom?" the boy went on as if she hadn't laughed at him.

"No," answered Harry.

"Play Quidditch at all?" asked the boy.

"No," answered Harry again, Alexandra knew Harry had no clue on what Quidditch was.

"I do – Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?" Alexandra had just enough of the boy's questions and bragging.

"No," Harry answered again.

"Actually, I have a pretty good guess what house we will be in," Alexandra answered for the first time.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been – imagine being in Hufflepuff, I'd leave, wouldn't you?" he ignored Alexandra statement completely.

"Mmm," said Harry.

"I say, look at the man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding towards the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and Alexandra pointing at three large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.

"That's Hagrid," said Harry a little hit of happiness for knowing something the boy didn't know, Alexandra couldn't really blame Harry. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?" Alexandra growled quietly them she really didn't like this boy and wanted to rid his throat out. Her mind quickly did lunar cycle math figuring she still had a couple days before the full moon.

"He's the gamekeeper," said Harry.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's sort of _savage_ – lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"I think he's brilliant," said Harry coldly. Alexandra was close to transforming and biting the boy on the neck.

"_Do_ you?" said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you two? Where are your parents?"

They're dead," said Harry shortly. Alexandra added, "My dad is at work."

"Oh, sorry," said the boy not sounding sorry at all. "But they were _our_ kind, weren't they?" the boy asked before adding for Alexandra, "Where is your mom then?"

"My mom . . . she left when I was born," she said quietly not wanting to go further into it with the boy. Harry looked at Alexandra not hearing her admit that her mother left when she was born.

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean." Harry answered before looking at Alexandra. "The same goes for my parents." She added.

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it to the old wizarding families. What are your surnames, anyways?"

But before Harry or Alexandra could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dears," Alexandra was happy that she didn't have to continue talking to the boy, hopping down from her stool.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy.

Harry and Alexandra were pretty quiet while they ate their ice creams Hagrid had bought for them, (Harry had gotten chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts while Alexandra had gotten raspberry lemonade with chopped nuts). It seemed Hagrid thought getting her chocolate ice cream might have been a bad idea sense she was part canine. They went to buy parchment and ink and Alexandra smiled finding stationeries with different colored rose petals pressed into the parchment paper. When they left the shop Harry asked, "Hagrid, what's Quidditch?"

"Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know – not knowin' about Quidditch!"

"Don't make me feel worse," said Harry before explaining to Hagrid about the pale boy from Madam Malkin's.

"- and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in –"

"Yer not from a Muggle family. If he'd known who yeh were – he's grown up knowin' yer name if his parents are wizardin' folk. You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyways, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only one with magic in 'em in a long line o' Muggles – look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister!"

"Harry, being all magic is overrated anyways for the old wizarding lines are pretty much closely related so soon they might be force to change their ways," Alexandra added with a smile.

"So what _is_ Quidditch?" Harry asked again.

"It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like – like soccer in the Muggle world – everyone follows Quidditch – played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls – sorta hard ter explain the rules."

"Harry, I'll try explaining the rules to you a little later for it does take a while to explain," Alexandra told him thinking there might be a book that could help catch him up for the magical world.

"And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"

"School houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but –"

"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff," said Harry gloomily.

"Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," said Hagrid darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one."

"Vol-, sorry – You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?"

"Years an' years ago," said Hagrid.

They bought their school books in Flourish and Blotts which would be Alexandra's favorite shop in the whole alley. Alexandra quickly found a book that would help Harry understand his new surroundings; the book was called _A Muggleborn's Guide through History and Everything else you Want and Need to Know _By Indira Belvina. While Hagrid was dragging Harry away from another book Alexandra bought the book and put it with Harry's school supple pile adding a note inside for him.

Happy Birthday Harry!

Hope this book helps and if you have any question feel free to ask me.

Alexandra Lupin

Alexandra would have loved to buy a Self-Stirring Cauldron just to take a step out of the Potion making, but it was a little out of her price range. So a nice pewter cauldron was added to be sent to the Leaky Cauldron to get sent home through the Flu network. They also found a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a brass telescope. The next place they visited was the Apothecary, which smelled of rotten vegetables and bad eggs, however everything else was interesting enough Hagrid was talking to the shopkeeper about the basic potion ingredients for Harry and Alexandra. Though Alexandra added that the wizard add some extra ingredients that would make a wolfsbane potion for ten months without much problem. Her father was low on his supply for the potion and she would have to make advance doses for him sense he had a little trouble with brewing the potion himself.

Once outside the Apothecary, Hagrid was looking over Harry's list again. "Just yer wands left – oh yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present fer either of yeh." Alexandra was surprised that she would get a present also when it was Harry's birthday.

"Hagrid, you don't have to get me anything –" she started to say at the same time as Harry said, "You don't need to –"

"I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what. I'll get yer animals. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd get laughed at – an' I don't like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer owls. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'." It was really hard talking Hagrid out of buying them owls so twenty minutes later they were walking out of the Eeylops Owl Emporium with two large cages, one being Harry's snowy owl and the other being Alexandra's barn owl that was hooting softly excitedly as it looked around the alley. Alexandra was admiring her new owl happy that she wouldn't be stuck with asking her grandmother for a kitten because she couldn't afford her owl pet. Harry couldn't stop stammering his thanks while Alexandra simply said it a few times.

"Don't mention it," said Hagrid gruffly. "Don't expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys, Harry. Just Ollivanders left now – only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand." Alexandra couldn't help but look forward to buying her first wand.

The last shop in the alley was narrow and shabby. The gold letters on the door were fading with age and the display window dusty with only a single wand on a purple cushion that had seen better days. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. The tiny shop was pretty much empty with only a single chair and dust that whispered hundreds of years of magic had been performed here. Hagrid sat down in the chair as they wait; Alexandra heard small whispers of excitement that could have been the narrow boxes on the shelves themselves or the wand maker waiting to appear. Alexandra knew better then to touch, but it seem that the wands knew two of them would leave this shop and do amazing things that had yet to be decided.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice that caused both Harry and Hagrid to jump because of the loud crunching noise and Hagrid getting out of the chair. An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. Alexandra would thought he could transform into an owl if she was positive that he wasn't.

"Hello," said Harry awkwardly.

"Ah yes," said the man that hadn't notice Alexandra or Hagrid yet. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry, staring closely into Harry's eyes. "Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it – it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." Mr. Ollivander had come so close to Harry that he and Harry were almost nose to nose.

"What exactly causes a wand to choose a witch or wizard?" Alexandra couldn't help, but ask causing Mr. Ollivander to turn towards her with a small smile. "You must be the daughter of Remus Lupin – and Kimberley Figg? My, that's an unlikely combination." Alexandra nodded not much like hearing her mother's name when being refer to who she was. "I remember when your father came in here to get his first wand, twelve inches long, bendy, made of chestnut. Great wand for Defense against the Dark Arts. While your mother's wand on the other hand was unyielding, at eleven and half inches in length, and made of Elm. Good wand for basic charms." He stated not answering her question at all. His attention returned to Harry's scar as if nothing had interrupted him.

"And that's where…" He touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands . . . well, if I'd know what that wand was going out into the world to do. . . ." He shook his head then and spotted Hagrid.

"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again. . . . Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"

"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid.

"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern.

"Er – yes, they did yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly.

"But you don't _use_ them?" said Ollivander sharply.

"Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid quickly. Alexandra noticed he was gripping onto the pink umbrella from earlier pretty tightly as he spoke.

"Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a look that most likely told he didn't believe that. "Well, now – Mr. Potter and Ms. Lupin. Let me see." He pulled out a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er – well, I'm right-handed," answered Harry.

"I'm Ambidextrous," stated Alexandra putting her hands in her pocket as she spoke.

Mr. Ollivander looked at her for a moment before saying, "You know that a rare thing, so if you don't mind putting out both arms for me to measure. That's it." He said as he measured Alexandra from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head before moving to the other side of her body. After a few more measurement he moved to Harry's right arm doing the same for him. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand had a core of a powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragon. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." Mr. Ollivander was looking through the shelves of wand boxes as the measuring tape continues measuring Harry. "That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just give it a wave. Ms. Lupin, try this one. Ivy and unicorn hair. Eleven inches. Slightly bendy. Give it a try."

Alexandra knowing this wasn't the wand that whispering for her name, gave it a small wave having it snatched out of her hands along with the wand Harry was trying out. Wand after wand they tried getting Ollivander really happy when he took more wands down off the shelves. "Tricky customers, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect matches here somewhere – I wonder, now – yes, why not – unusual combination – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Harry taking the wand handed to him, Alexandra could sense that was Harry's wand almost before he took hold of it. The wand was raised above his head, bringing it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like the fireworks on New Year's Eve, with dancing lights on the walls. Hagrid cheered and clapped while Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh very good. Well, well, well . . . how curious . . . how very curious . . ." He put Harry's wand back into the box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering.

Alexandra felt like she had got forgotten and knew there was a wand deep in the shop that was whispering "Try me next" in a muffled tone. She ignored the conversation around her and focusing on that low whisper until she was tapped on the shoulder by Harry. "Are you alright, Alex?" he asked Mr. Ollivander had gone in the back to get her some more wands to try.

She nodded hearing that whisper become louder as Mr. Ollivander came back. He gave her a smile, before asking softly, "You know which wand might be your match, don't you?" Her eyes widen afraid to admit that she knew, but simply asked instead, "Can I try the wand on the bottom of the stack next?" Mr. Ollivander nodded taking out a wand that was well polished and looked like it had only been made the day before.

"Cherry and dragon heartstring, twelve and half inches, rather bendy," he said as he handed the wand over to Alexandra. The wand felt warm in her fingers like a dragon inferno which was a very likely. She moved the wand up and swirled the wand tip into a spiral of butterflies and dragonflies shape sparks.

"Well done, that was very lovely. I don't get to see butterflies or dragonflies very often," Mr. Ollivander complemented. Alexandra blushed shyly as Mr. Ollivander put her wand back into its box wrapping it with brown paper also and handing it to her. She paid for her wand though her money bag was far lighter by the time she was done.

They left Ollivander's wand shop back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back into the Leaky Cauldron which was now empty. Harry and Alexandra said their goodbyes with a friendly hug and Alexandra saw them leave the pub. Knowing she would see Harry and Hagrid really soon and with that thought she walked into the nearest fireplace and with a pop disappeared with a barn owl cage and wand box in her arms.


	4. Sweet Treat on the Hogwarts Express

Alexandra's last month at home proved to be pretty much the usual expect with a magical wand to practice magic with for the first time. She spend most of her time reading her textbooks though the one that was the most interesting to her was her _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger, she just couldn't get enough of how each potion worked and how even the smallest mistake could turn it into something else and far more deadly. She knew the different between every single potion in the book. Her other books were just as interesting, like her _A_ _History of Magic_ had given her the new name for her owl, which she decided to call him Emilio. It was the modern Italian form of the name Aemilianus from an ancient roman wizard who travelled around the valley delivering messages and fighting battles with monstrous creatures. (A/N the back-story to the name for Alexandra's owl is something I made up so please do not state that as facts if you ever for some reason talk about Aemilianus or ancient roman heroes. Thank you for allowing this quick interruption) Emilio was a normal visitor to number four, Privet Drive, where Alex and Harry would talk about what they thought Hogwarts would be like. Remus hadn't told his daughter anything that would give what the school looked like. Alex thought to muggles it must look like a high guarded prison to keep them from knowing about the magical world or that it was hidden it a deep forest that would turn any muggle back the way they entered if they came too close.

A week before September first, Alexandra got a letter from her grandmother telling her that she had a surprised for her and wanted to see her that afternoon. So Alex being the curious young pup she was when to see what her grandmother wanted to show her. As soon as the emerald flames swallowed her from her kitchen to her grandmother's living room she saw a basket of small kittens in every color possible. Her grandmother looked up from the basket at her granddaughter, "Well, don't just stand there come pick a kitten to take to Hogwarts with you." Alex raised an eyebrow she had told her grandmother that she got an owl from Hagrid and wouldn't need a cat from her. "But Grandma, I don't think I can have more than one animal at Hogwarts and I already have an owl..." she stated not sure how she would bring a kitten with her, she could always leave it at home to keep dad company, but she wasn't sure if that was a good idea either. "Don't worry about it, not pick a kitten or I'll pick one for you," her grandmother told her so Alexandra just walked over to the basket full of kittens. She didn't know how she would ever choose one kitten when an idea of just closing her eyes and pick at random and the kitten that was choice would go home with her. Just as she was going to do what she had planned, a small white fluffy ball jumps into her lap.

"Well hello to you too," she giggle at the small kitten in her lap that just looked up at her and did a small meow at her. Her grandmother looked at the kitten before frowning, "I don't remember seeing that kitten in the litter. I wonder where it came from?" Alexandra looked at the kitten before hearing a small voice in her mind, "Hello, Alexandra. I've been searching for you for many years and now you will be my master." Alexandra's eyes widen wondering what was happening to her mind maybe she was going insane or maybe she was discovering a new type of ability that werewolves have that her father forgot to mention to her. "Well where ever this kitten came from it seems to like you so what are you going to name it?" her grandmother asked her. Alexandra shrugged before answering, "I don't know yet, maybe Snowball sense she's a little fluff ball or Destiny sense she choice for me?" Her grandmother smiled at her granddaughter before going to get a small basket full of cat items for the kitten's new owner, "Here you go, my dear. So your little fluff ball has things for you two to bond with. Now how about some tea?" she asked her granddaughter as they spend the rest of the afternoon talking over tea.

The first of September came rather quickly still not sure what to name her new kitten. The morning of the first was spent eating oatmeal and tea before waiting with her father, for the Knight bus at a quarter to 9. "Do you have everything, Alex?" her father asked one more time before raising his wand and calling the Knight bus to the paved road just outside of the forest area that was there home. "Yes, dad I've packed everything I need in my pack that you gave me for my birthday," she answer holding up her new backpack that had her truck full of school supplies and extra books that she had bought. (A/N Alexandra's backpack is like Hermione's bag in The Deadly Hallows) She was only carrying Emilio's cage and her kitten's basket in her hands. When the Knight bus jumped into sight they quickly got on telling the driver that they wanted to get to King's Cross in London before eleven o'clock. Well the driver took that as a challenge betting he could get them there before ten o'clock or the ride was free. Let's just say the driver lost that bet, but got a tip of five Sickles for getting there before eleven.

It was a ten fifteen when they arrived at the train station, her father was holding her owl as they just walked to Platform nine and ten they walked together through the barrier where they saw a beautiful scarlet steam engine waiting next to the platform with a small amount of people for it was still early enough. A sigh overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. Her father put a gentle hand on her back as they walked the length of the train looking for a compartment near the end just in case Harry went looking for her or an open compartment. "Dad, do you think Hagrid told Harry how to get onto the platform?" she asked remembering Harry mention something about getting a ride from his Aunt and Uncle today. "Of course Hagrid wouldn't have just left Harry in a muggle train station without telling him how to get onto the platform," her father answered though his tone sounded more like a lie then anything.

Alexandra put her stuff in the compartment at the very end of the train. Before hopping down onto the platform where her father was waiting for her, "Well you still have ten minutes before the train leaves. Do you want me to stay until the train leaves or sooner?" he asked her as if she might have outgrown him already. "Well you have to work at eleven thirty, you have time to see the train off though I would hate for you to be late if you don't leave now," she said hugging her father sweetly telling him to leave. "Alright I will leave and be a good working father, just make sure you send me a letter telling about your first week or I will come visit and be very embarrassing in from of everyone," he tease his daughter knowing he would get a letter after the first day of class for his daughter took after himself. "I'll send a letter your way as soon as I have something interesting happens," she giggled getting picked up into a swirling hug causing some nearby families to look at them like they were insane. "Dad, you promise you wouldn't do that once I turned eleven," she said blushing lightly before kissing her father on the cheek. "I couldn't resist embarrassing you before you even get on the train it's a parent's job to embarrass their children," he replied kissing the top of her head before adding in a hush tone, "Don't forget to talk to the school's healer for Dumbledore wrote me that he may have a new way to give you your potion without the other students discovering about your... ability." Alexandra nodded knowing it wasn't a thing to tell about for being a werewolf wouldn't make her many friends it might even lose her only friend, "Alright dad, I'll make sure to visit the healer tomorrow during lunch." He gave her one more hug then pop he was gone. "Goodbye dad," she whispered before turning back to the train and about to climb into the compartment when she hear a familiar voice behind her.

"Hey Alex, where your dad? I wanted to meet him finally," a boy with black hair smiled at her. Alexandra smiled back at her best friend, "Hey stranger, he had to leave he got a job all the way in Wales that he had to go to and I didn't want him to be late," she explained to Harry before moving towards the door of the compartment. "Come on, hand me Hedwig and then we can try to get your truck into the compartment," she suggest as Harry handed over the cage of his snowy owl turning towards the truck. They started trying to get Harry's truck into the compartment. They tried lifting the truck up the steps, but neither of them could raise it even a foot and twice landed on Harry's foot. "Sorry Harry," she said for the second time.

"Want a hand?" it was a red head boy that looked like he might be a year or two older then themselves.

"Yes, please," Harry panted.

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!" the boy yelled at another boy that turned out to be his twin brother. With the twins' help, Harry's truck was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment next to Alexandra's backpack.

"Where's your truck?" Harry asked her looking around as if he just hadn't seen it. "It's in my backpack," she replied and got three looks from the boys around her, "Hold on, I'll show you." She walked over to her backpack and put her hand into the bag and found one end of the truck and started to pull until half of the truck was out. "It was a present from my dad and I thought it would be easier to get onto the train," she stated simply before pushing it back inside the bag.

Harry just looked at the twins and said, "Thanks," before pushing the hair out of his eyes. "What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's scar. "Blimey," the other gasped, "Are you –?" Alexandra found the twins reaction amusing. "He is," the first twin answered. "Aren't you?" he added to Harry. "What?" asked Harry. "Harry Potter," the twins chorused. Harry answered, "Oh him... I mean, yes, I am." Alexandra faked gasped, "Gee Wilikers, your Harry Potter? I thought your name was Berry Cobbler," she teased just to be silly and to make a point Harry was nothing to get work up about. Harry and the twins laughed at her teasing before gawking at him and Harry turned the color of berry cobbler. Then a voice came floating from in through the train's open door.

"Fred? George? Are you there?" One of the twins answered the voice, "Coming, Mom." The twins took one more look at Harry before hopping off the train. Harry sat next to the window spying on what looked like a whole family of red heads on the platform and could hear everything that was being said, but Alexandra felt like reading a book and pull out one from her bag and started reading what turned out to be muggle storybook that she had gotten from Lily on her first Christmas. She had heard and read this book many times before, but still found it interesting. Just as she was getting into the story the train began to move towards Hogwarts.

The compartment door opened and Alexandra looked up to see it was another red-headed boy about their age. "Anyone sitting over there?" he asked pointing to the opposite of Alexandra and Harry, "Everywhere else is full." Alexandra nodded towards the seat invited him to sit down which he did. He looked over at Harry before looking out the window pretending he hadn't looked. He had a black mark on his nose like soot from a fireplace before she looking down at her book.

"Hey, Ron," the twins were back. "Listen, we're going down to the middle of the train – Lee Jordan's got a tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Ron.

"Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then." Right before they left the other twin asked Alexandra, "What's your name by the way?" She looked up at him, "Alexandra Lupin, but you can call me Alex for short," she replied before looking back at her book once again. They must have left for both Harry and Ron said, "Bye," she heard the door close behind them.

Alexandra was half listening to the boys as they started talking though by the time the lunch cart came she was done reading. A smiling dimpled woman asked, "Anything off the cart, dears?" Alexandra when out wanting to get some Pumpkin Pasties and a few Chocolate Dragon Egg (A/N Chocolate Dragon Eggs is something I'm going to add to the wizarding candies of the world. This candy is a lot like Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, but with different flavor creams inside and has a little magical creature action figure in the very center of the egg. I'm going to also add that these aren't every popular because the creator was a sub species themselves, but the prizes are amazing) hoping for pumpkin custard or raspberry twist cream for the fillings and one of the rare creatures that she had yet to collect. Harry notice what she was buying and bought like ten of Chocolate Dragon Eggs also.

Ron stared as Harry brought his sweets back in to the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat next to him and Alexandra. "Hungry, are you?"

"Starving," Harry said, taking a large bite of a pumpkin pasty while Alex was unwrapping one of her Dragon Eggs. Ron looked at her as if she was a loon or something. "You actually like those?" he asked in disbelieve as he unwrapped what looked and smelled like corned beef sandwiches, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef." She looked up at him, "Well Chocolate Frogs aren't filled with different flavor creams nor does Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans have action figures in the middle. Plus it's the freaking size of both of my fists put together and it's made of chocolate!" she explained to Ron who didn't seem to understand the idea of why she would eat something like this. Harry added to Ron, "She loves anything and everything that chocolate. I've known her for sense we were... three? Four?" he question Alexandra. "Sense two weeks after you were born, if I recall what my dad told me," She began telling, but paused to take a bite out of her Dragon Egg, she frowned in dismay, "Of course I would get black licorice cream... Anyways, we just lost touch after your scar happened and didn't see each other until we were three," she continued choosing to bare with the bad flavor until she got to the action figure which turned out to be a Sphinx which was considered to be an uncommon action figure, but Alex already had three other Sphinxes in her collection. The color of each creature was different to give the impression that they were different beasts so you could have a whole pack to play with.

Ron and Harry watched as the figure that Alexandra set on the seat as it roamed around and spoke a riddle ever so often. "Do you want to try your luck at one, but if you get River Troll or Mooncalf could I have it for I'm still missing those?" she asked the boys as she ate one of pumpkin pasties to get the flavor of black licorice out of her mouth. Ron came over to their side of the compartment and helped eat their way through Harry's sweets leaving the sandwiches forgotten. "What are these?" Harry asked holding up one of the Chocolate Frogs, "They're not _really_ frogs, are they?" Ron answered, "No. But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa." Alex who was eating her way through another Dragon Egg that was more pleased tasting then the first one looked up when Harry asked, "What?" Ron looked like he remembers who he was talking to, "Oh, of course, you wouldn't know – Chocolate Frogs have cards inside them, you can collect – famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."

Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. Alex when back to her Dragon Egg that had blueberry jam flavoured cream with a Red cap action figure. It didn't surprised Alex when she heard Harry say aloud to himself, "So _this_ is Dumbledore!" But it made her almost spit out cream and chocolate from laughing for Ron's rat had actually moved and climbed on her lap tickling her. At that moment, Ron replied to Harry, "Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" just as her kitten getting out of her basket jumped on her also kicking the rat off to go flying into an open box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor beans where he stay eating the rest of the box. "Can I have a frog I might get Agrippa – thanks –" Ron continued not even noticing his flying rat. "What's up Buttercup?" she said talking to her kitten before smiling at the thought of a possible name for her kitten. Harry looked up from his Dumbledore card, "Is that your cat's name or you just asking it a question?" Alex shrugged, "Buttercup could be her name if she was a blonde kitten. . ." just as she said that her kitten's fur turned golden blonde instead of white. "Bloody Hell! Wasn't your cat all white furred a moment ago?!" Ron said loudly. Alex nodded before testing something, "Umm... too bad my kitten isn't a short haired and silver furred." Just like she thought the kitten's fur changed again to match her wishes, "Someone else say something I want to see if she will listen." Harry was the one who spoke first, "Your cat would be better if it had ginger fur and green eyes." Nothing happened Ron tried saying the same thing and still no ginger haired kitten with green eyes. "Umm... I'll call her, Mystyre; sense I can't think of what else to call her. Anyways Mystyre, change back to your normal form please," Mystyre did exactly as Alexandra asked and turned back to her normal white fluff ball haired self. (A/N Mystyre is just the French word for Mystery for I was having a lot of trouble finding a good cat name that wasn't stupid.)

Alexandra looked at her kitten who decided to take a nap on her lap as Harry looked back down at his card before yelling in surprised, "He's gone!" This caused Ron to explain that pictures move in the wizarding world and Harry sharing that muggle pictures don't normally move. Ron looked up from one of the frogs he was eating to ask Alex, "You never shared about your family Alex, what are they like?" Alex looked and answered simply, "I'm an only child, but my dad never stayed at a job very long making it hard to get new things unless my grandmother bought them or I did odd jobs in the muggle town we lived by." Ron asked the one question that she hoped wouldn't be asked, "What about your mom? What is she like?" Alexandra when through her bag for a moment and found the only picture she had which was a newspaper article clipping that was her wedding day with the man she had been engaged to beforehand. "My mother was never around leaving dad to raise me. She wasn't much of a mother to me at least though from what I've heard from my grandma, I have a younger brother – Here's a picture of her with her husband though," she held out the picture for Ron and Harry to see.

Harry gave her a look that felt sorry for her, but kept his thoughts to himself and choice that moment to open a package of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Starting a tasting contest of the beans, Alex and the boys were laughing at the weird flavors when a knock on the compartment door turned their attention to a rounded faced boy with sad eyes. "Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?" Alexandra and the other's shook their head in reply causing the boy to wail sadly, "I've lose him! He keeps getting away from me!" Alexandra gave the boy a small smile, "Don't give up hope; he'll turn up before you know it." The boy replied miserably, "Yes. Well if you see him . . ." before leaving the compartment. "Poor fellow it would be terrible to lose your pet before you even started school," Alex said before eating another candied egg. Ron continued with talking about Scabbers, though Alex couldn't help, but feel like she had seen this rat before somewhere, and was telling them about a spell he tried on Scabbers and failed at the day before.

Ron's wand was very pitiful; Alex could almost hear the wand crying in pain with a unicorn whine at the end. Just as Ron raised his wand to show the spell the compartment door opened again. The toadless boy was back, but a girl was with him this time, who was already in her Hogwart's robes. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said in a bossy yet intellect tone. Her brown hair was remarkably bushy and her front teeth were larger then avenge. "We've already told him we haven't seen it," Ron told her, though her eyes were fixed on the wand he was holding and most likely wasn't listening to him. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She said as she sat down causing Ron to look taken aback. "Er – all right." He cleared his throat before speaking the spell.

_"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

Ron waved his wand with no results, besides maybe a small movement of his tail. Alexandra smiled, "Nice rhyme, but are you sure it isn't simpler like _Flavus_?" Mystyre meow turning her front paws a bright yellow, but the girl couldn't see them which she instead started talking very quickly, "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprised when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard – I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough – I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

Alexandra was surprised that the girl could say that in only three breathes, "My name's Alexandra Lupin, but you can call me Alex for short. I'm surprise that I wasn't the only one to learn our course books by memory, but then again I grew up in a magical household, so it's not as remarkable. Maybe we can get to know each other better later?" Alex added with a smile hoping to make a girlfriend or at the very least a study buddy. Ron and Harry looked at each other like the girls were crazy, but Ron muttered, "I'm Ron Weasley." It was clear the boys both hadn't learned their course books by heart in any shape or form. "Harry Potter," Harry told Hermione, who seemed more interested in what Harry then Alexandra at the moment which was to be expected. She continued by telling him about all the books he was in, which Alex added, "Sorry Harry, keep forgetting I need you to sign things before your signature loses value from how common it will be in the next seven to eighty years give or take a few years." Harry gave her a look that told her it wasn't the time to joke about his fame.

Hermione started talking about house very quickly before taking the toadless boy, Neville, with her though she gave Alexandra a smile before she left which Alex took as a sign that she had made a possible friend. "Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," Ron stated throwing his already pitiful wand back into his trunk, "Stupid spell – George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud." Harry turned to Ron, "What house are your brother's in?" Gloom seemed to come over Ron before replying, "Gryffindor. Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin." Harry spoke, "That's the house Vol-, I mean You-Know-Who was in?" Alexandra smiled comfortingly at Ron who flopped back into his seat, looking depressed, "My dad was in Gryffindor also, but my mother was in Ravenclaw so I have a gambler's chance of being put in one of those. Though I hope I follow dad's footsteps instead of my mother's." Ron just sighed as Harry tried getting his mind off school houses, "So what do your oldest brothers do now they've left, anyway?"

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons," Alexandra couldn't help smile at the thought of meeting Charlie at some point just so she could see a real life dragon, "and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts," Ron told them before mentioning about the break in at Gringotts which Alexandra wasn't interested in sense she had heard about it for the last month.

As the boys talked Ron suddenly asked, "What's your Quidditch team?" Alexandra smiled, "I have two teams, Montrose Magpies and Pride of Portree," Ron looked at her for a moment and was about to ask her most likely why but Harry told him he didn't know what his team was yet. Causing Ron to start explaining it to Harry in great amount of detail Alexandra had been listening to Ron explain it to Harry as the compartment door opened once more, but this time it wasn't Neville or even Hermione. It was three boys, the one in the middle being the pale boy from Madam Malkin's rode shop he was looking at Harry very interested then he had before.

"Is it true?" he asked, which made Alexandra really want to reply with something a little bit rude, "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" Harry simply answered, "Yes," though his eyes were on the other two boys, which were much larger almost Dudley sized and very mean looking. "Oh, this is Crabbe and Goyle," the boy said in his bored tone, "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Alex was reminded of a James Bond movie she had watched at her grandmother's house a couple times it was kind of funny which she and Ron both must of hid a snicker though Ron most likely laughing at his name not how he said it. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all about the Weasleys having red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." He looked at Alex, "However, you on the other hand I don't know your name." Alexandra smirked, "The names Lupin, Alexandra Lupin." She said in a James Bond tone, Harry understood what she was doing and laughed at her. "Alex, remind me later to get your autograph for I have a feeling it will be worth a lot more money than mine will," Harry joked it was a common thing for them to act a bit weird even when Alex stood up to Dudley for Harry once it was just how their friendship worked.

Draco and Ron both gave the pair a weird look which may be the only thing they will ever agree on; that Alex and Harry were weird when they were together. Draco turned back to Harry going back to what he had planned to tell Harry before. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it. Alex thought from how Draco said it Alex might be include in the sum of the 'wrong sort'. But Harry's reply was exactly what she expected from him which cause Draco's pale cheeks to have a pink tinge. Alex became quite bored of the three boys company and decided it was high time that they left, "I'm sorry, but your time is up and I would prefer you leave on your own without me showing you the door." This made the three laugh, Alex sigh before standing up and was about to scare the boys away when quite suddenly Scabbers attacked Goyle, who made an horrible yell. Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle spun Scabbers around and around like a child's top, howling and finally Scabbers flew toward the window, all three disappearing at once. Alex frowned, "Well that wasn't very fun I wanted to scare them out screaming like little girls." She looked over at Ron who had when to retrieve Scabbers, but the compartment opened once more to find Hermione was back once more. "What has been going on?" she asked looking at the messy compartment. "I think he's been knocked out," Ron stated before looking closer at the rat. "No – I don't believe it – he's gone back to sleep." Harry explained to Ron about meeting Malfoy at Diagon Alley while Alex decided to grab her uniform from her backpack which caused her to pull out the truck from her bag to the amazement of the other three, "What? I couldn't reach my robes without going into the bag or pulling my truck out." The three just stared at her like she was a dog that stood up on its hind legs. She just shook her head and when to the restroom to change out of her muggle clothes.

By the time she was heading back, a voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." Alexandra was a little afraid of what would happen if she was getting sorted and suddenly they shouted out that she was a werewolf and told her she would be put into a 'special' fifth house that no one was ever sorted into besides the special cases that left her alone and friendless. Even though it sounded ridiculous sense her father had been a werewolf before going to Hogwarts it still scared her that any moment her darkest secret would be reviled and she would be force to dropout. She got back to her compartment putting her kitten back into her basket as helping put the candy in her pockets with the two boys who looked equally nervous…well Ron looked a little worse actually like he might lose his lunch at the sorting.

The train slowed down until it stopped at a small dark platform that people were pushing their way onto. Then a lamp came bobbing into view over the heads of the students, with the familiar voice calling out over the quiet chatter: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry? Alexandra?" Hagrid big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. "C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" They followed Hagrid though more than a few slipped and stumbled on the steep pathway Alexandra somehow keeping her balance through the whole walk. "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here." It seconds Alexandra was overwhelmed at the sight of the twinkling castle just on top of a mountain and across the lake. It was more magical then her wildest dreams of what the school could look like. The rest most of felt the same for a loud "Ooooooh!" followed when everyone else saw the castle.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting on the water by the shore. Alexandra had the bad luck of being in a boat with Malfoy and his toadies while Harry and Ron were with Neville and Hermione. Alexandra sitting near the front of the boat with Malfoy, she ignored the others present as she looked at the school, her nervous disappearing the more she stared. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid in a boat to himself. "Right then – FORWARD!"

The fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake gracefully almost like a swan. Everyone was quiet as looked up at the towering castle until Hagrid broke the silence, "Heads down!" as the first boats reached the cliff wall covering in ivy, everyone bent their heads down through the curtain of ivy into a dark tunnel, which took them underneath the castle far below. The reached a small underground harbor as people started getting out onto the rock shore, Alexandra quickly moving over to Harry and Ron, as Hagrid checked the boats, "Oy, you there! Is this your toad?"

Neville's face brighten as he when to retrieve his toad before walking up the passageway walking up towards the castle until they were crowded around a large oak front door. "Everyone here? You still got yer toad?" Hagrid raised his large fist and knocked on the door three times on the castle door.

**(A/N I'm sorry it took so long to come out I got distracted with the Holiday and with school. Hope you enjoy the story ^_^)**


	5. Hogwarts Sorting Hat

The doors opened in a great swoosh; standing behind the door was a rather tall, dark-haired witch in emerald-green robes. She had a strict matter that made Alexandra almost certain that she had amazing magical abilities and that she would give you detention faster than you could blink.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said to the witch. The witch gave a quick once over the students before replying, "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled the door wide open to relieve a huge entrance hall that just buzzed with knowledge of past witches and wizards walking through here, making friendships that last longer than time, and even enemies that still cursed your name in whisper. Alexandra looked up at the high ceiling not even seeing them before looking at the marble staircase that led to the upper levels. Alexandra was excited to wander the whole castle just to learn secrets and shortcuts to classes. Alexandra just came out of the amazement of the hall when someone bumped into her trying to follow Professor McGonagall across the stone floors. Alexandra could hear the rest of the students and teachers from a hall to the right; however Professor McGonagall showed the first years a small, empty chamber that was off the main hall. The crowded in, standing closer to each other than they would like with a nervous air surrounding the room.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall began, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room." She took a small breathe with an air that made you listen for if you didn't you might get detention or lose house points even before you were sorted into your house. "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be credited to whichever house becomes yours." Her eyes glanced at the first years again before continuing. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as you can while waiting."

Her eyes seemed to look at Neville's robes and Ron's nose longer than anyone else. Alexandra felt like she might look a mess, but for some reason there wasn't a mirror in the room which made it hard for her to fits her hair or robes if needed. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber leaving more nervous then when they entered the room. Alexandra lend against the wall closing her eyes in a sort of mental organization of her mind, for her father let slip how they sorted first years. She didn't notices the ghosts or reregister the screams from her fellow first years being to focus on her own thoughts and memories that might let the Hat sort her into Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw for she was certain that she only had two options, but the thought was hard to believe sense she wasn't sure what her mind was hiding that only the sorting hat would know.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Professor McGonagall's footsteps and voice, "Move along now," her voice sharp as Alexandra opened her eyes to see twenty odd ghosts in the room. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." One by one the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me." Alexandra got into line in between two girls that looked like twins closer to the back of the line, as they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Alexandra was in awe at the sight of the hall that was nothing short of its name, with more candles then you could possible count floating over five tables, one being for the staff while the other four were the students. Each laid with golden plates and goblets that glittered in the candlelight. Professor McGonagall led the first years up in front of the staff's table where they faced the students with their backs to the teachers. Alexandra blushed at the sight of hundred of eyes looking at the first years like they were slaves to auction off into each house.

Her eyes looked upward seeing the brilliant starry night sky that came her comfort, she hadn't realize she was holding her breathe as she let it out again. She heard Hermione whisper from somewhere, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_." Alexandra remembered reading that also, but she couldn't quite believe it was simply magic. She noticed Professor McGonagall placed a stool and wizard's hat in front of them. She had thought the sorting hat would be far….nicer and maybe kept in better condition than it was. It was patched and frayed and extremely dirty she didn't exactly want it on her head until someone washed it properly. The hat started moving and a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth – and began to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong to Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Alexandra was now feeling like she could be picked for any of the house for she was little bit of all and hoping that Gryffindor would be her house though Ravenclaw wouldn't be terrible. Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and be sorted," she said before starting the list of names with, "Abbott, Hannah!" A girl with blonde hair that was in pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment pause –

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. Alexandra could feel her ears hurting and figure that she would be sorted within a maybe ten to dozen students sense there wasn't many first years that could have a last names that came before Lu. She started counting how many went into each house to pass the time. "Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah. _Two Hufflepuffs, and no other house with a first year._ Alexandra thought as she watched "Boot, Terry!" walk up to the hat. "RAVENCLAW!" _Two Hufflepuffs and one Ravenclaw with no other house with first year student, _Her thought counted another Ravenclaw was added to the count with "Brocklehurst, Mandy", but "Brown, Lavender" became the first Gryffindor on the map. "Bulstrode, Millicent" became the first Slytherin which came everyone with at least one first year though at the moment Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were tied with two. As Crabbe added to Slytherin's score causing them to have a three way tie.

Alexandra was enjoying her game as she waited for her turn to come around as she watched, "Finch-Fletchley, Justin" become another Hufflepuff which put them in for the lead with three followed by Ravenclaw and Slytherin tied for second then Gryffindor pulling up the rear. She was hopping Gryffindor would make a comeback, but was still too soon to tell as "Finnigan, Seamus" the boy next to Harry walked up to the hat with him helping tie with Ravenclaw and Slytherin for second place. Next was "Granger, Hermione" turn which show her eagerness as she help tie for first place when she too became a Gryffindor. Goyle followed after causing a three tie again for first place. Next was "Longbottom, Neville" which took a very long time to decide if Gryffindor took first place in the sorting. Before he too became a Gryffindor and ran off still wearing the hat as Professor McGonagall called the next name.

"Lupin, Alexandra!" Her whole body froze as she moved slowly towards the stool; the whole hall seemed to get ghostly quiet as she sat down waiting for Neville to bring the hat back for her. Neville handed her the hat as it was placed on top of her head everything going dark from the inside of the hat away from those staring eyes. She waited before hearing, "Hmm… Interesting," a small voice whispered into her mind, "I don't get many werewolves to sort. Though you're a special case even within that…..A very sharp mind that any house would gladly want. A fear of being alone, but courage that could prove helpful in the years to come; I have high hopes for a talented young witch such as yourself. But the question that remains is where do you belong?" The hat's flatter felt fault like it knew where she belonged, but was waiting to see if she cracked under the pressure of the darkness.

"Your kind heart might make you worthy of being in Hufflepuff?" Alexandra's thoughts growled at the thought of being in Hufflepuff when the hat knew full well she was greater than that. A laugh greeted her ears, "Well well a little cruelty does live in your heart how about Slytherin to match your cruse?" Alexandra thoughts again rejected the idea of being judged as cruel and even worse than her own mother. "Ooooooh, I see you have two houses that your mind has been fighting over sense the very beginning. You're just wanting me to decide which parent you take after instead of judging you for yourself, is that it?" A silence followed its words as Alexandra sighed before asking quietly, _Where do I belong and why are you toying with me?_ The hat laughed in her ear, "Toying with first years is my job and I take joy from it. As for where you belong it is a simple answer." Alexandra stopped the hat as it was about to yell out her house, _Wait before you tell me my house if a boy by the surname of Royals comes along next year judge him by his mind and put him in the place that suits him instead of just throwing him into Slytherin. _The hat seemed to smirk into her mind and yelled to the whole hall, "GRYFFINDOR!" before whispering just to her, "I will judge your brother as you ask."

She took off the hat sound and sight coming back at full volume as the Gryffindor table cheered her over as she realize she had lost count of the sorting and figured she didn't need to know sense she was in Gryffindor and that was all that mattered anyways. She sat next to Hermione Granger, which was a couple seats away from the Weasley twins. She watched as first year after first year went the only one that got a reaction was, "Potter, Harry!" Whispers followed Harry under the hat as people were staring more intensely at him than anyone else before. Minutes later the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" Where Gryffindor cheered by far loudest it had as Harry sat next to a Weasley Prefect, but she laughed when she heard the twins yell, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Hermione looked at her as if asking why it was funny which Alex whispered, "I find it funny how Fred and George are pretty much bragging about getting Harry." She grinned playfully as the last four we sorted even though she didn't exactly like boys in the dating sense she would admit that "Thomas, Dean" was good-looking same with "Zabini, Blaise" even if Blaise just was sorted into Slytherin house from the last four lineup. Ron looked like Christmas with how green his face has just become right before he too was sorted into Gryffindor house.

After the sorting was finished the hat was taken away and Albus Dumbledore stood up with his arms held wide. He was beaming at the students, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. "Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down with everyone clapping and cheering.

Alexandra's mind however was wording on those four simple words before they clicked. (A/N Hey, I'm going to explain the real meaning why they were written in the book by J.K. Rowling. If you haven't reread and thought why did he say that? What exactly does it mean then you may skip this section until you have that mindset or just read and learn something new ^_^ Here is a link for a better explanation for I'm only summarizing. nitwit-blubber-oddment-tweak-four-words-for-other/ ) Alexandra frowned at the thought that Dumbledore just insulted the sorting ceremony and the sorting hat. Nitwit being anyone who wasn't Ravenclaw would be considered a **Nitwit **sense they weren't smart enough to be sorted there. Blubber being anyone who wasn't in Gryffindor the bold and courageous, which also meant most Gryffindors were pretty physically fit making everyone else the **Blubber**. Oddment being anyone who wasn't of pureblood origin which Slytherin tended to favor the most. It meant you were useless and unusable like an **Oddment** was for sewing. While Tweak was the other three houses being unbalanced while Hufflepuffs were grounded and down to earth. Meaning everyone needed to be **Tweak **to reach perfection.

The smell of food brought her back to her present state which was sitting in from front of her in a wide assortment of everything she truly loved. Though it could be she just loved big meals in general. Alexandra filled her plate with everything within reach even a few dishes she hadn't eaten before, though staying away from peppermint humbugs really not enjoying hard candies. She was trying hard to eat like a lady, but it was hard not to let her inner wolf come out when she was hungry. So it was close to never seeing food before with matters at least. Everything was really great though she wouldn't admit it to her father, but in comparison Hogwarts had the best food she had ever eaten.

She overheard the ghost talking to Harry about the food looking good while he was cutting up his steak. "Can't you –?" Harry began, but was cut off. "I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy–Porpington at your service, resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you – you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

Just at the moment the twins called over to her, "Oi, Lupin! Lee here wants to meet you." They said this in perfect unison which made her smirk, "If he wants to meet me then he should come over here and introduce himself instead of you two, goofballs calling me over." She continued eating her lamb chop as the twins smiled the one on the left's smile being more amused than his twin. "You hear the lady, Lee –" said the left twin before his brother finished, "-Get over there." They pushed him to walk over and introduce himself, "Hello, Lupin. My name is Lee Jordan. The twins said they met you already and you were someone I should meet." He told her sticking out his hand to her, "Well, I'm Alexandra Lupin. You can call me Alex if you like and it's a pleasure to meet you, Lee." She shook his hand politely with a charming smile, before going back to her food and him to his seat.

Alex overheard the last of the conversion with Sir Nicholas which was simply disappointing, "I've never asked." She wondered what he never asked, but decided to continue eating instead until she was the last one still eating around her which meant she had to stop. And as soon as she cleaned her plate of the last crumb the food faded away with sparking clean plates as before. A moment later the desserts appeared, to the happiness of Alex, who was still hungry. She grabbed some pastries and a chocolate pie that for some reason no one was touching. She smelled it, but nothing was odd so she ate pretty much the whole pie without anyone really noticing. (A/N Alexandra really loves chocolate like her father. If you're wondering why she can eat so much then I'll answer this now so I don't get any hate mail or spam about it. She needs the extra energy because the full moon is coming up soon.) But the pie almost reappeared the second she took the last slice of pie.

She wasn't paying attention until she hear her name, "Alexandra, what about you? What is your family like?" asked Dean Thomas. Her check tinted lightly pink, "Oh well, I was raised by my dad, who is a wizard." She began taking a bite of dessert before continuing, "I'm half blood as far as I know though my grandmother is a Squib on my mother's side." That was far as she was going to share with the people around her which seemed like enough to them as Alex finally became full. Her eyes looking up at the High Table, guessing which teacher taught what though Quirrell wasn't include sense she knew his subject. But quickly gave up as her eyes slowly drooped closed as she leaned against her hand slightly. Hermione gave her a light pushed as the desserts vanished and Dumbledore stood up again.

"Ahem – just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." His eyes seemed to look at the twin before continuing, "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trails will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Alex looked confused before the thought _maybe that's where I'll be transforming?_ "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.

Alex didn't like to brag, but she loved singing and had a lovely singing voice. She watched as Dumbledore gave his wand a small flick, before a long ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself like a ivy vine into words. "Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school began:

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Alexandra's voice seemed too rise above the rest in clear beautiful notes that echoed throughout the hall that when people finished wondered whose voice was singing, making even the silly words sound beautiful and angelic with her last note staying in the air for a long moment. When the slow funeral march of the twins ended Alexandra was clapping second to loudest next to Dumbledore. "Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Alexandra followed Percy up the marble staircase, not really paying attention from tiredness as they walked the only way she was going to find again tomorrow morning would be from her wolf scent of smell. They stopped after it felt like forever because of some floating walking sticks in midair just ahead of them, and as Percy took a step towards them they started throwing themselves at him. This made her inner wolf watch the canes like a dog waiting for someone to throw a stick. "Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years, "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves – show yourself." A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered. "Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" There was a small pop, before a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, holding the sticks which made her interest fall a little for the sticks.

"Ooooooooh!" he giggled, with an evil grin. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!" He swooped suddenly at them causing them to duck. "Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy. Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed. "You alright Neville," Alex whispered to him as he rubbed his head. As they started off again before they reached a portrait of a very big boned woman in a pink silk dress. "Password?" she asked them. Percy puffed up his chest a little before saying, "Caput Draconis." The portrait opened up to reveal a round hole in the wall. They entered a warmly decorated room that was filled with comfy looking armchairs a place that easily could become home to many students. Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory while the boy's went the other way.

Some of the girls were talking with fits of giggles that confused Hermione and herself out of the five Gryffindor girls they weren't interested in girly things like makeup or boys completely. (A/N Adding one more girl because I can only remember there being three including Hermione, book related Gryffindors in the same year.) Alexandra's bed was closest to the bathroom and window and right next to a girl with blonde curly ringlets and freckles on her pale checks that she thought her name might have been Annabel Fisher or was it Ashley Feichin? She wondered as she changed into her pajamas which were a big muggle tee shirt and slightly big pajama pants. And crawled into bed drawing the curtains around her bed in case she turned into a wolf in her sleep no one would see. "Good night," she called to the girls as she let the warm blankets and full stomach help her drift off into a heartbeat.

(Can I get what your favorite first name and last name for my new student? For I want to see who cares and you can say my OC is in a fan fiction I like. Or just message me about what you think so far? Have a lovely morning, afternoon or evening my fellow potterheads ^_^)


	6. Howling at the Moon

Alexandra heard whispers follow Harry everywhere as soon as they left the dormitory that morning. Alexandra had a better sense of direction then Ron and Harry that wouldn't believe she knew how to get to the Great Hall. She sighed leaving them to figure it out themselves. As she skipped playfully down the empty hall until she met a cat that look like it was judging her. "Well aren't you cute come here, darling." She asked it as she let the cat sniffed her hand before allowing itself to be petted just as Filch came around the corner. Filch looked between Alex and his cat, "What have you done to Mrs. Norris?" he demanded her which seemed like a silly question. "I was just petting her for she is a beautiful breed and very clever," she told him as Mrs. Norris purred slightly in encouragement to continue complementing her. "What's your name?" he asked also softer tone because you could tell he was a proud pet owner. "Alexandra S. Lupin. Mrs. Norris is a great name for a cat. I wish I had been as clever naming my kitten." She was personally buttering Filch up in case she needed him to let her off the hook at some point. Filch watched as Alex continued petting his cat for a few more moments before she standing up and pulling out a cat treat she had in her pocket for some reason.

"Wait….Your the child of that Lupin boy who was bitten," he stated remembering the last name which might have not been a good thing actually, but she couldn't be sure. "Yes, I'm his daughter. Is there a problem with being a Lupin?" she asked hoping there wasn't. "So you are the girl that is making extra work for me once a month," he growled slightly which make the buttering up pointless. Alex frowned, "I'm sorry I'm causing you more work sir. If I could change I would, but as some things are out of our control we just have to learn to live with it." Filch looked at her for a moment as if he was reminded of someone else, "Well carry along on your way then," he tried to regain his rough tone, but it stayed gentle. Alex nodded with a wave, "Have a nice day Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris," before skipping on her way to breakfast as if nothing had interrupted it to begin with. She entered the Great Hall about five minutes later and started eating a mix of different things that were near her. Hermione was the next to arrive with Neville who seemed to needed the help finding the Hall also. "Good morning," she smiled before taking a good sip of tea. Hermione smiled back, "Good morning Alexandra. How did you get here so fast?" Alexandra giggled, "Oh a great and powerful witch never reveals her secrets and it's all in whether you believe in magic or not." Hermione laughed finding her answer quite funny, "Then maybe tomorrow we should walk together so I can figure out for myself." Alex was positive she made a girl friend that would be fun to hang out with when Harry and Ron were being well just that. Professor McGonagall handed them their schedules which as soon as Alex got color coded the class and put in into her day planner that she had bought with her supplies. The day planner would whisper the name of the class or event when put into it.

Harry and Ron finally made it to the Great Hall with Professor Quirrell looking tired and hungry from their trip downstairs and only had twenty minutes before class to eat and find their classes for the day, "Well took you long enough to arrive I was thinking I would have to send a search party before class." Harry and Ron explained how Filch caught them trying to enter the third floor corridor as the post came, "Hmm… well make yourselves some sandwiches and let's find our first class or we will be late." She pointed out as the boys were about to dig into some food. Alex pulled out her wand and murmured a quick spell that made them each a breakfast to go for they might as well eat on the way to find History of Magic. Which turned out to be far more boring then you could imagine, it was taught by a ghost named Professor Binns who went on and on about names and dates that Alexandra was proud to already know from the reading her textbook so she spend the class reading a muggle novel she had in her backpack. As the bell rang she wrote the assignment down in her day planner to do tonight. She made sure to ask one of the older students where the Hospital Wing was before lunch so she could see Madam Pomfrey about her "treatment". This wouldn't start until after her transformation, that meant coming back Monday morning to start a strong douses of wolfsbane potion or something like that.

They met Professor Sprout their Herbology professor which they had three times a week in the greenhouses. Where they learned how to take care of both magical and non-magical plants and fungi, and what their uses were. They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learning the names for different stars and movements of the planets. This class made Alex more concerned about the changing moon in the night sky that would be full Sunday night. Charms class was taught by a tiny little wizard named Professor Flitwick, who had to stand on a pile of thick books just to see over his desk. At the start of his first lesson he did roll call and strangely enough stopped on her name, "Miss Lupin, how's your father doing? He was one of my favorite students when he was at Hogwarts." Alexandra blushed, "He is doing well and I'll tell him you said hi." She replied as he continued through the roll before giving an excited squeak at Harry's name and toppled out of sight.

Alexandra had been right Professor McGonagall was indeed someone that would take no tomfoolery in front of her. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment the bell rang in her first lesson. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she told them. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." She then turned her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impress and most thought they would transfiguring their desk into animals too. Alexandra knew they would start out with the basics for a couple of years before getting to the good stuff. They took a lot of complicated notes just proving that this class would be hard work before each of them was given a match to try and turn into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Hermione and Alex made a difference in their matches. Though she didn't want the spotlight like Hermione did. So as Professor McGonagall went on to show the class the needle that Hermione did she looked at her brass needle wondering what made the color different between the two young witches transfiguring. Alexandra liked her needle and wondered if she could keep it just as Professor McGonagall saw Alex's needle, "Well that is quite an interesting difference between your needle and Miss Granger's. Reminds me of your father's needle when he was your age." Alexandra saw a pattern that being Remus Lupin's daughter would be mentioned a good deal. She might have to add that to her next letter to her dad.

The class everyone had really looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but the way Quirrell taught was a bad joke in the making. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which was without a wolf's strong sense of smell, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. The turban he wore he insisted was from an African Prince as a thank you for getting rid of a zombie, but his story seemed hard to believe. For he wouldn't tell them how he fought off the zombie when Seamus asked about it and also the turban had a funny smell, the Weasley twin told them it was stuffed full of garlic to protect him wherever he went. Alex would safely bet that he bathed in garlic too for extra protection.

Alex had been hanging out with Hermione quite a bit mainly studying together or trying some magic ahead of the class in an empty classroom on the seventh floor. They were friends just hadn't found something fun to do yet. Though the secret that Alex kept hidden was starting to boil inside her and wanted to tell, but didn't want to be judged before she could explain herself. During break on Thursday afternoon Alex and Hermione were in the empty classroom together when she decided to ask, "Hermione? What would you say if I told you I could turn into an animal?" Hermione looked at her before laughing, "I wouldn't believe you could when it's only the fourth day of term." Alex realized that would be the most logical way for her to think. She was going a different way of asking but chickened out, "I see that does sound unbelievable, doesn't it? Did you finish your charm's homework yet?" They started talking about homework and classes as Alexandra sadly wished she could admit she was a werewolf to someone and have her taken seriously.

Friday was the first day Harry and Ron managed to find the Great Hall for breakfast with enough time to actually eat. Alexandra was already sitting at the table when they arrived eating her normal large breakfast that was a result of the full moon in a couple days. "What have we got today?" Harry asked Ron as he put sugar on his porridge. They were long pass wondering how she could eat so much without gaining a pound. Ron replied, "Double Potions with the Slytherins." Ron took a bite of toast before adding, "Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he favors them – we'll be able to see if it's true." Harry replied, "Wish McGonagall flavored us." She had given them a large pile of homework the day before. The mail arrived with Alex looking up to see her handsome barn owl almost outshining every other owl as he flew straight for her she lifted up her hand as he gracefully landed on her. "Hey Emilio," she whispered softly as he puffed up his chest and stuck out his leg that had a package and two letter's attached. She untied them from his leg, before opening the first letter that came from her father.

Dear my little pup,

I'm proud you're doing so well your first week and can't wait to hear how you like potions. I know you'll be wonderful because you're a naturally talented witch that can do anything given the chance. I want to hear more about this Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley for they sounds like great friends in the making. It's surprising to hear that I'm still remembered after fifteen years, but don't let the professors compare yourself to me for you are a far better student then I am. The other letter is from your grandmother wanting you to write to her while the package is from both of us. Don't worry it's just a new sweater and some Dragon Eggs and other candies to keep you happy-go lucky till Monday. Miss you so much my little pup.

With all my love,

Dad

Alexandra looked at the letter with smile missing her father with every letter he sent, but knew she would see him in a couple months. She opened the next letter which was mainly cat care tips and that she missed seeing her. It was quite a boring letter, but she just smiled, because at the end it said that she added some more money to her vault from the kittens she sold which was a lot. She promised that tonight she would write both of them as she opened up her package which was a really nice scarlet sweater with the Hogwarts logo on it and her promised candy that she lefted in the box for later. When she looked up she saw Hedwig had brought Harry a letter also. Harry smiled telling Ron and Alex about the tea at three. Before they finished up and headed to Potions.

Alexandra wouldn't have imaged a Professor not liking her father and in turn not liking her, but Professor Snape proved her wrong. He started class with roll and like Flitwick, stopped at her name. "Well, well…. Alexandra Lupin… I remember your father when I was at school. Hope you show….better control over potions then he did." Alex was surprised that Snape referred to her werewolf side so easily he could have shouted it. He continued on the roll call paused at Harry's name.

His dark eyes scanned the classroom which felt like being drowned in ice water after finishing the roll. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word – like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper to death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." His black eyes continue to scan the room before landing on Alex and Harry who were sitting close to each other. The speech was quite interesting for Alexandra was skilled at most potions having had a Miss Potion's Self-Stirring Cauldron as a child. (A/N Pretty much an easy bake oven for all you muggles ;) I really love this speech ^_^) "Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Alexandra smiled at the question knowing the answer and would be willing to be know-it-all in this class only. "I don't know sir," Harry answered with Snape's lips curling into a sneer he looked at her, but noticed the smile on her face while Hermione was raising her hand like she could answer. Snape continued asking Harry questions that he clearly didn't know until finally Harry said, "I don't know. I think Hermione does, though, why not try her?" Some students laughed at Harry's responds while Snape snapped at Hermione who was standing up with her hand high in the air. "Lupin, same questions!" he snapped wanting to see if he could confuse her with these questions as well. "A sleeping potion that is so powerful it's referred to as the Drought of the Living Dead, is what happens when you add powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood, sir. A bezoar is found in the stomach of a goat that can cure you of most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant also known by the name of aconite," she said in an overly confidante tone. Snape made a face at how easily she listed the answers before looking around, "Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter. As for Miss Lupin, I have one more question. How many possible mistakes can a person make while brewing a Wolfsbane Potion?" Her eyes widen as her mind quickly did the math, "May I ask a counter question, sir?" Snape sneered at her, but nodded. "How many times has this person made the potion?" Snape's face looked in shock at the good counter question for she knew that making the potion for the first time takes longer with more mistakes than a person who made it on a daily basis. Alexandra knew that Snape realized she was the one who made the potion at home making it an easy question. "First time making the potion and needs a stronger douse then common users of the potion. How many mistakes would that person make?" She shook her head before answering, "This person has the possibility of making 38 different mistakes that could lead to death at a single drop entering their mouth, 22 possible potions that won't help the person's need for the potion, and taking 40 more times to try and make the correct potion with the right amount of strength that the person needs. Is that answer correct, Professor Snape?" she asked in a fake nerve tone to make everyone think she just was guessing or the book said it. Hermione looked at her actually not knowing the correct answer to this question. Snape looked like he was trying to remembering the answer himself, "I believe you're correct though a simple number would have been better answer for everyone else to copy, Miss Lupin."

Alexandra wasn't sure if Snape liked her or hated her for correctly answering those questions. Snape put them all in pairs, but left Alexandra by herself because of an odd number to mix up a simple potion that cured boils. Snape's watchful eyes scanned each cauldron and table as he passed by, watching them weigh dry nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he decided he liked. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon.

Neville had somehow melted Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the floor burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds everyone was standing on their stools while poor Neville had gotten the worse of the cauldron collapsing, was groaning in pain from inflamed angry red boils on his arms and legs. "Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Poor Neville whimpered as boils appeared on all over his nose, "Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. The rounded on her who had been working alone next to them though thankfully had worn strong boot made for potion making with a growing charm on them to grow with her feet and to also repair themselves, Snape thought better then to yell at her and turned to Harry and Ron.

"You – Potter – why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, didn't you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor." It really wasn't Harry's fault for she could of told them when to add the quills if they had asked her. She could tell Harry wanted to argue, but Ron kicked him behind their cauldron.

An hour later they were dismissed from class and Alexandra was just putting things away in her bag when Professor Snape called her to his desk as everyone else was leaving Harry raised an eyebrow like he was asking if he should wait. She shook her head and signed they could leave and she would just catch up afterwards. When the room was empty and the hall outside was silence Snape spoke, "Miss Lupin, when did you start making the wolfsbane potion for you and your father?" Alex noted his tone wasn't as harsh as it was in class, "When I was five I started making the potion with my dad and didn't start doing it alone until I was seven." Snape eyes widen at how young she had been before she mastered the potion, "In your textbook where do you stop because you simply can't figure out the potion any further?" Alex tilted her head, "I can go from cover to cover in our textbook it's when I get to my dad's sixth year textbook do I start having trouble with them." Snape gave a small unheard of smile like he was reminded of another witch that was her godmother. He quickly recovered and in a slightly harsher tone, "Well it seems you're only reviewing your potions in my class so I'll bear with giving up my Saturday afternoons to teaching you slightly advance potion making, but I expect you to do the work and to not tell anyone about this, if you have to call it anything call it weekly detention for the rest of the school year." Alexandra smiled, "You'll teach me advance potions? Thank you professor," he dismissed her after telling her to come at noon on Saturday next week for Snape had to plan what he would teach her and also had to grade papers.

Alexandra had managed to find Harry and Ron before they left for Hagrid's cabin answering their question with, "Weekly Detentions starting next Saturday." The pair looked at her like how she got detention when she didn't lose any house points. She didn't explain further pretending not wanting to talk about it, though had her candy from her father in her bag to share with Hagrid, Harry and Ron. Keeping the Dragon Eggs to herself feeling she would need it before Sunday. The trip to Hagrid's cabin was nice and helped some of her homesickness, but still wouldn't help the moon from being full anytime soon.

The next day was worse; her normal cheery happy self was replaced by a moody and easily upset girl. Which was tested by Fred and George when they pulled a harmless prank on her when she went down to breakfast that morning, she nearly cut their heads off to match Nearly Headless Nick. She wasn't in the mood to be stuck inside so she escaped outside telling Harry, Ron and Hermione that she needed time alone. She snuck off in her wolf form to Hagrid's again hoping he would let her just be a young wolf for a couple hours and maybe explore somewhere while she was there. Hagrid knew the moment he saw her that she was in no mood for silly questions or judgment so for the entire day he took her with him while doing his ground's keeping duties, which resulted in long walks and even chasing some wild bunnies. Snapping playfully at their tails, but never killing one for she wasn't in the mindset to kill anything more than a fly. At meal times Hagrid made her some stew and that's when he started asking questions, "So Alex, when are yer plannin' on tellin' them about yer gift?" Alex shrugged, "I wasn't going to… Well I want too, but they won't take me seriously and I know they'll just run away telling everyone I'm – some kind of monster." She whispered quietly as she ate knowing she would never be normal or accepted for being a werewolf. Hagrid scuffed at her fear, "Yer just being a worrywart... Once they know they'll love yea even more." He said trying to cheer her up from her gloomy mood and even changed the topic, "So what did you do to get Snape to give you detentions for the whole year?" She gave a weak smile, "It's advance potion lessons actually, but I'm not allowed to tell anyone else so keep it quite from Harry and Ron alright?" she asked happily.


End file.
